The invention relates to a device for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,690 describes a device in which a laser scanner is mounted on a tripod. For registering a scene through use of several scans, the laser scanner together with the tripod is taken to a new location after a scan.